Alternate Chapters of Return of Master Dooku
by John Silver fan
Summary: Just as the title says. The first chapter is inspired by Episode 3. Two-shot.
1. Liam's Betrayal

**Author's Note: This just an alternate chapter for Return of Master Dooku.**

* * *

><p>Red and blue blades clashed and buzzed on contact. Their wielders glared at each other. The wielder of the red blade was a tall, elder man with long silver hair. The wielder of the blue blade was a tall, young man with medium length black hair and a long, thin braid behind his right ear.<p>

Jedi Master Tyln Dooku once again brought his blade against former Padawan Learner Liam Hunter's. His dark brown eyes met his former student's, and his heart broke. The vibrant green was replaced by a sickly yellow outlined with red; eyes of the Darkside.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Liam?"

"_You_ made me like this, **_Master_**!" Liam snarled, saying the title mockingly.

He pushed the older man away.

"How? I wanted to _protect_ you from this!"

They clashed in a flurry of blows.

"Where did I go wrong, Liam? Tell me!" the near stricken Master cried.

The Dark Jedi lunged at his old teacher.

"You left me on Diran!"

Dooku parried the attack.

"Force, Liam, I thought you were dead!"

"It's too late for excuses! I will destroy you!"

The old man glared at the former Padawan.

"You shall _try_, my old Padawan."

The fight became more vicious, and Dooku had to admit that Liam had gotten better. He surpassed the young man in experience, knowledge, strength, and Form, but Liam made for that with speed, endurance, stamina, and energy. He had the advantage of youth.

"I failed, Liam! I failed to be the Master you needed!" he said as they fought.

Finally, in a last desperate attempt, Dooku managed to cut off Liam's legs just below the knees.

With a cry of pain and agony, the young man fell to the ground.

"You were a Jedi, Liam! You were trained to _fight_ the Darkside, not _join_ it! You were meant to _learn_ from my history and mistakes, not _repeat_ them!" the Master nearly screamed, sorrow filling his voice.

Liam glared up at him.

"I _hate_ you, Dooku!"

Tears began to run down the old Jedi's face and were lost in his beard.

"You were my son! I _loved_ you, Liam!"

Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker came running to Dooku's side. They looked down at Liam sadly.

Mace approached the injured young man, cut off the braid, and went back to the other three Masters. He handed the braid to Dooku.

The elder Jedi's gaze never left his corrupted apprentice.

"Leave him, Dooku. He's lost to the Darkside."

"Can… can we at least end his misery?"

Mace looked at the young man and nodded.

Dooku stood over Liam and activated his crimson 'saber. They locked gazes.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

He swung his weapon down, thrusting it through the Dark Jedi's heart, killing him instantly.

Dooku went back to the other Masters, pale and shaking slightly. They led him back to their ship and took off for Coruscant.

Once Dooku was settled in his cabin, Mace, Obi-Wan, and Anakin contacted the Jedi Council and told them what happened.

"Master Dooku killed him?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Killed him out of mercy Dooku did. Killed him to end his suffering," Grand Master Yoda said.

Several Council Members nodded in agreement.

Mace then spoke.

"I do not feel that Master Dooku is emotionally fit for missions any longer."

"Hmm. Have him reassigned you say?"

He nodded.

"To where, Master Windu?" Plo Koon asked.

"He'll not take kindly to staying at the temple all the time. He's too restless for that," Shaak Ti added.

Many others nodded in agreement.

"I suggest he help oversee the Younglings. When at the temple, he had often been found among them," Obi-Wan said.

"Yes. Calm him they do. Good for him they will be."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: As I said in the beginning, this is just an alternate chapter for Return of Master Dooku. Please review.<strong>


	2. Younglings and Family

**Author's Note: One more.**

* * *

><p>Master Dooku!" several little voices cried happily.<p>

Dooku's mood instantly lifted, and he smiled as the Younglings rushed up to him.

"Hello, Master Dooku," Master Kira Siros said, bowing deeply to the Council Member.

He bowed back, though not as deeply.

"Master Siros."

She looked at the Younglings crowded about the elder Master's long legs and knew he would have no problem with them.

"You're in luck. You've arrived right at story time."

He smiled.

"Well I suppose I _am_ in luck, then aren't I?"

They all settled on the floor, the Younglings crowded eagerly around the Council Member. The smallest and youngest, a little human girl, managed to crawl into the big man's lap.

"Are you settled, young ones?"

"Yes, Master Dooku," came the chorused reply from the children.

He smiled.

"Which story would you like me to tell you today?"

"The story about Master Qui-Gon Jinn!" a girl exclaimed.

The other children agreed.

The story of the late Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was a favorite among the Younglings, especially when Dooku told it. Dooku told the late maverick's story the best, even better than Obi-Wan, since he had trained Qui-Gon.

"Very well. Once upon a time, there was a Youngling waiting to be chosen as a Padawan."

The Younglings and even Kira were soon caught up in the tale of the infamous maverick, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Like Dooku, Qui-Gon had been strong in the Living Force. He had often defied the Council to do when he believed was right.

"And even to this day, twenty-three years later, Qui-Gon Jinn is still remembered. His legacy and teachings live on through Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker. His memory will live on in the hearts of those close to him. The end."

The Younglings cheered happily, once again satisfied by the story.

The rest of the day passed quickly with some mishaps and comical moments; including Dooku tripping and tumbling head over heels while running with the Younglings.

Now it was bedtime, and the Younglings settled into their bed. Dooku then sang a lullaby, his rich, rumbling, but gentle baritone voice deepening as he sang.

Kira was surprised at how soothing his voice was.

When he finished the lullaby, the children were fast asleep.

Dooku ran into Obi-Wan and Anakin on his way back to his quarters. They raised their eyebrows in amusement at his disheveled appearance.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asked.

"I tripped and went head over heels while I was running with the Younglings," he answered sheepishly.

The two younger Masters smiled, bid him goodnight, and went to their quarters.

Once back in his own quarters, Dooku showered then went to see Cari and Jordan.

He was greeted by his wife and still hyperactive ten year old son.

"How were things with the Younglings?" Cari asked, well aware of her husband's reassignment.

"Good, as usual, darling," he answered while swingingJordanup onto his broad shoulders.

She smiled.

"That's good."

He smiled back.

"Five minutes until bed,Jordan," she warned her son.

"Aww, Mom."

Dooku chuckled and playfully jostled him.

"She's right, pal. It's late."

The boy sighed.

"Okay."

Five minutes later, the Master tucked his son into bed and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight,Jordan."

"G'night, Dad."

Dooku stopped at the door to turn out of the lights.

"I love you,"Jordansaid.

He smiled back at him over his shoulder.

"I love you, too."

He shut the door and joined Cari in the main living room. He leaned down and kissed her.

Despite all the recent hardships and trials, life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>End note: Last one. This is just a two-shot.<strong>


End file.
